surga cinta chapter 2
by reyko azzura
Summary: Cinta adalah hal yang suci


Surga cinta

Chapter 2

Rate : t

Pair narusaku

Genre: spiritual, romance, family hurt dan comfort

Maaf saya belum tau caranya membalas review kalian , karena saya author baru

Pair favorit tetap narusaku, mungkin alun ini bakalan isinya narusaku semua dan ada paru lain

Mungkin kalau pun ada sasukarin, shika tema, kaka anko, minakushi dan sia ino yang pari lain saya tidak terlalu .

Terima kasih buat semuanya yang sudah mereview.

Rasanya hancur bagai diterjang batu karang setelah ayah dan ibu serta keluarga namikaze dalam menetapkan hari pernikahan kami baru saja dua minggu aku dan naruto tunangan sudah harus menikah , aku terpaksa menyembunyikan kabar itu dari semua sahabat secara diam diam karna aku tak sasuke kekasih ku tau semua ini hingga hari ini aku sudah menjadi istri naruto dia memberikan mahar kepada ku seperangkat alat sholat dan beberapa gram emas aku minta syarat kepadanya untuk membuat rumah yang jauh dari ke dua orang tua kami supaya aku bisa melupakan menemaniku kepada dia .

"sakura chan ayo kita sholat berjamaah ", ucap naruto

"sholat saja sendiri jangan pernah kau mengajakku untuk bersamamu dalam hal apapun", ucap ku .

"tapi kau kan istri sah ku dan aku imammu", ucap naruto]

"baka aku tidak pernah menganggapmu sebagai suamiku, karna kau karirku harus terhenti karna kau cintaku pada sasuke harus terhenti", ucap ku

"maaf aku minta maaf Aku akan pergi", ucap naruto

'pergilah aku muak melihat tampang mu yang bodoh itu", ucapku

Hampir setiap hari aku selalu marah pada naruto ya aku selalu marah pada suamiku sendiri bahkan aku tidak sudi untuk menyediakan keperluannya

"sakura chan aku ingin sekali mesakan mu dan kau buat kan kopi", ucap naruto

"baka jangan pernah memerintahku , karna aku bukan pembantumu jika kau perlu makan dan minum lakukan saja sendiri kau masih punya tangan dan kaki kan ", ucap ku dengan nada yang sangat kasar

Wajahnya hanya tertunduk melihat kemarahan ku , dengan seperti ini aku sangat senang karna kebencianku bisa terbalsakan. Aku sedang duduk menikmati makanan hangat karena hujan aku memasak ramen, aku memasak hanya untuk diriku sendiri aku tak memikirkan apa yang akan dimakan naruto.

Kulihat naruto sedang membuat teh hangat di dapur dia melakukannya sendiri aku tak mau membantunya .

" kalau kau mau membuat teh atau kopi jangan sampai berceceran seperti itu , aku capek harus membersihkannya, danj kau harus mencuci sendiri jangan sampai kau membangunkan tidurku", ucapku dengan nada yang keras.

Aku kadang merasa heran dengan naruto kenapa dia tidak pernah marah kepadaku dia tidak pernah membalas kata kata kasarku aku semakin muak aku selalu mencoba mencari masalah agar dia segera menceraikanku.

Aku sengaja selalu pergi sendiri tak mengajak dia kemanapun karna bagiku mempunyai suami yang tak pandai seperti dia itu memalukan sekali. Aku selalu menghabiskan waktu ku bersama denga teman temanku kamu ke kafe bareng dan makan diluar hampir setiap hari begitu aku tidak perduli dengan suamiku sendiri .

"sakura aku mendengar kau sudah menikah ", ucap tenten

"apa itu benar sakura", ucap ino

"ia sakura coba jelaskan pada kami ", ucap temari

Pertanyaan demi pertanyaan yang bertubi tubi membuat kepalaku semakin pusing aku terpaksa harus jujur pada mereka.

"iya aku sudah menikah ", ucapkku

"kenapa kau tak mengabari kami", ucap ino

"pernikahan ku tidak begitu penting dan aku tidak mencintai suamiku aku membencinya aku sangat membenci nya", ucap ku

"kenapa kau membencinya ", ucap ino

"karena aku tidak mencintainya ", ucap ku

"jadi kau belum pernah di sentuh dia ", ucap tenten

"siapa yang sudi dengan suami yang bodoh seperti dia baka aku membencinya ", ucap ku

"sakura dia menyayangimu sadarlah sakura sebelum kau menyesal dengan sikap mu itu", ucap temari

"aku berharap dia segera menceraikan ku", ucap ku dengan emosi

Aku kembali pulang karena mulai merasa lelah saat aku pulang aku melihat naruto masuk kamarku dan meminjam laptopku aku marah dan terus memarahinya

"baka kenapa kau meminjam laptopku", ucap ku.

"maaf sakura chan laptopku rusak jadi aku meminjamnya, kalau boleh tau siapa laki – laki di wall paper mu itu", ucap naruto

"mau rusak atau tidak laptop mu itu bukan urusanku dan jangan sekali kali kau menyentuh barang barang ku , kalau laptop mu rusak itu urusan mu bukan urusanku ", ucap ku

"lalu siapa laki laki itu ", ucap naruto

"dia pacarku orang yang ku cintai bukan kau yang hadir begitu di hidupku aku membencinu pergi kau dari kamarku ", ucap ku

Naruto segera pergi dari kamarku karna dia tak mau membuat kemarahanku semakin meledak .

Pagi seperti biasa menjelang akuntan pernah menyiapkan makanan dan tidak pernah menanyakan apakah dia sakit aku tak pernah perduli dengan suamiku sendiri bahkan aku berharap dia segera menceraikanku.

.

Ada suatu hal yang sangat mengejutkan ku saat naruto merusak perjanjian itu sekarang yang paling menyebalkan adalah aku harus mengadung anak dari laki laki yang tak kucintai ingin aku membunuh jabang bayi yang ada dalam kandungan ku ini semua ini karena naruto aku semakin membencinya ,aku mempunyai anak kembar laki dan erempuan , yang laki –laki kami memberinya nama shinachiku dan yang perempuan kami memberinya nama hanami.

"sakura shinakun menangis , hanami juga berikan asimu kepada anak kita ", ucap naruto

"aku tidak sudi mengurus anak mu ini urus saja sendiri kau pikir aku tidak merasa kesusahan semua ini karena kau naruto karena kau, mereka itu tanggung jawab mu dan aku tak akan ikut campur kau yang harus mengurusnya", ucapku

Naruto tak pernah sedikitpun marah kepadaku atas sikap kasarku kepadanya dan aku juga masih sangat membencinya 7 tahun aku hidup dalam kebencian terhadap suamiku sendiri hingga sina dan hamami mulai sekolah .

"ibu mau kemana", ucap shina

"ibu mau bekerja shina kau dengan ayahmu saja ", ucapku

"tapi bu ayah sedang sakit bu apa ibu tega meninggalkan ayah sendiri ibu ", ucap shina

"itu bukan urusan ibu shina, dan masalah ayah mu telfon saja nenek ", ucap ku

Shina hanya tertunduk keluar dan mengeluarkan air mata .

Shina pov

"ayah ayo kita kerumah sakit ayah ,ayah sedang sakit ", ucap ku

"uhuk...uhukk tidak usah shina ayah bakalan sembuh kok shina tak perlu mengkhawatirkan ayah yah", ucap ayah

"tapi yah , wajah ayah pucat sekali aku akan menelfon ibu", ucapku

"jangana shina jangan nak biarkan saja yaaa ayah kuat kok", ucap ayah .

Aku sudah berkali kali membujuk ayah tapi tetap saja ayah tidak mau aku khawatir pada ayah .

Shina end pov

Aku terlalu sibuk dengan urusanku belanja dengan teman teman ku tiba tiba aku memperoleh telpon dari rumah

"sakura pulang nak cepat pulang ", ucap ibu

"kenapa bu aku masih sibuk ibu ",aku segera menutup telfon

Aku pulang larut malam kulihat lihat tak ada seorang pun dirumah tak ada naruto, hamami dan shina mereka entah kemana.

saat aku telah kembali tak ada seorang pun dirumah baik sina , hamami dan juga suamiku naruto namikaze.

"kemana sebenarnya mereka kenapa mereka tak ada padahal aku membawa oleh oleh untuk mereka", ucap ku

Saat aku sedang duduk untuk istirahat ibu kembali menelfon ku.

"sakura ,,, , nak , kamu sudah pulang belum", ucap ibu

"iya kenapa bu ", ucap ku

"suamimu,,, na..ruto", ucap ibu

"kenapa bu dengan naruto bu", ucap ku penasaran

"dia di rumah sakit nak sekarang belum sadar ", ucap ibu

Aku hanya terdiam belum ada rasa menusuk dalam hatiku mendengar hal ini , aku hanya diam mematung tak ada respon dari ku aku masih bersikap biasa tanpa merasa bersalah pada suamiku sendiri namikaze naruto. Aku hanya bisa melihat suamiku terbaring tak berdaya di ruang icu shina dan hamami hanya bisa menangis melihat keadaan ayahnya Aku hanya terduduk diam bermain hp mengecek bbm dari teman teman ku , ibuku yang datang segera menarik tangan ku saat itu juga.

"sakura ayo nak ikut ibu , ada hal yang ingin kita bicarakan ", ibu menarik tangan ku

Sesampainya kami pada sebuah gudang ibu menampar pipi mulusku

"plakkkkkkkkkk", ibu menamaparku

"kenapa ibu menamaparku, apa salah ku",ucapku

"apa kau tau kesalahan mu sakura , kesalahan yang sangat fatal", ucap ibu

"bagaimana aku tau kesalahan ku jika ibu tak menjelaskan padaku ", ucap ku

"sakura apa yang kau lakukan selama 7 tahun pada suamimu sadarkah kau nak dengan sikap mu , aku memperlakukan suamimu seperti pembantumu kau memarahinya kau mengabaikannya apa kau tak ingat itu sakuraaaaaa", ucap ibu

"ibu ingin tau karna aku tak mencintainya aku membencinya ", ucapku

"tapi kenapa nak tidak dari dulu kau bilang pada ibu nak kenapa ", ucap ibu

"karna ibu tak pernah memberikan aku kesempatan untuk bicara bu", ucap ku

"sakura aku mohon nak jangan kau lakukan itu pada naruto nak ,dia dia ", ucap ibu

"kenapa bu kenapa dengan naruto bu jawab bu", ucap ku

"dia terkena kanker otak nak ", ucap ibu

Aku terjatuh tubuhku lemas mendengar kabar dari ibu suami yang ku benci sekarang harus hidup diantara kematian yang menunggu bagaiman nasib ke dua anaku nanti, aku semakin membenci diriku aku menyesal dengan sikapku.

"ibu aku tak percaya dengan ini bu , aku selalu memarahinya aku selalu membencinya , aku selalu memberikan sumpah serapah untuknya ibu aku tak tau ibu aku salah ", ucapku

Ya aku menyesal sekarang aku menyesal saat mengetahui kabar itu Aku tak tahu apakah ini teguran atau hukuman untuk ku .Aku hanya bisa menatap tubuh naruto yang tak berdaya seluruh keluarga kami benar benar sangat sedih , aku tak tau apakah kesedihan ku ini adalah sebuah drama yang kubentuk sendiri .

"ibu apakah ayah akan terbangun lagi bu aku ingin bermain bersama ayah ", ucap shina

Aku hanya bisa memeluk tubuh mungil putraku

"iya ayah mu adalah orang yang kuat dia pasti bangun nak kamu percayakan nak ayah itu hebat ", ucapku

"benarkah ibu ibu ayo kita berdoa bu supaya allah tidak mengambil ayah dari kita", ucap shina

Aku hanya bisa menjerit dalam hati betapa durhakanya aku kepada suamiku , aku selalu marah dan menyia nyiakannya mungkin ini yang si sebutd dengan penyesalan, ini adalah penyesalan .

Aku hanya bisa berdoa kepada allah agar suamiku sembuh.

Hari ini adalah hari yang mendebarkan di saat operasi pengangkatan tumor di kepala naruto namun resikonya adalah dia akan menjadi lumpuh untuk selamanya .

Operasi pun berjalan dengan lancar sebuah keajaiban karna dia ke dua anak ku yang ingin agar ayah nya hidup bersama kami.

"sakura..chan", ucap naruto

"iya aku asa disini naruto", ucapku

"maaf aku merepotkan mu dan anak kita ",

"aku yang harus minta maaf aku tak pernah menjadi istri yang baik naru untukmu", ucapku

"jika kau ingin kita bercerai tak apa aku ikhlas sakura aku hanya akan menjadi beban untuk mu shina dan hanami", ucap naruto

"tidak naruto Aku adalah istrimu yang sah aku telah durhaka , izin kan aku mengabdikan diriku kepadamu demi memperoleh surga cinta ", ucapku

"apa kau tidak malu dengan suami penyakitan dan cacat sepertiku", ucap naruto

"apa yang kulakukan ini tak sebanding dengan sikapnya kepadamu selama 7 tahun naruto", ucap ku

Aku harus bisa menerima kenyataan pahit ini dan aku batu menyadari ternyata aku telah mencintai suamiku sendiri.

Semenjak dari rumah sakit aku selalu melihat suamiku naruto namikaze selalu melamun didepan pintu aku bermaksud menghampiri dirinya yang sedang sibuk melamun .

"naruto-kun kenapa kau berada di luar , udaranya dingin kau baru pulang dari rumah sakit ", ucapku

"sakura-chan aku adalah sumber masalah terbesar bagi kau aku adalah beban terberat , aku sudah tak layak sakura chan aku cacat ", ucap naruto sedih

"kau adalah suamiku, kau adalah imamku , aku tak perduli dengan keadaan mu karna bagiku kau adalah sumber surgaku, inilah saatnya aku mengabdikan hidupku dihadapan mu", ucapku

"tapi sakura chan kau harus mengurusi anak anak dan aku kau juga harus bekerja dan merawat orang yang memalukan seperti ku", ucap naruto

"itu tidak penting naruto , yang penting sekarang aku harus mengabdikan seluruh jiwa ragaku demi suamiku, karna sesungguhnya surgaku adalah dirimu , selamat nya atau tidak aku di akhirat nanti adalah bentuk pengabdianku kepandamu", ucap ku

"tapi apa kau tidak malu dengan tetangga sakura chan, karena aku cacat ", ucap naruto

"aku tak akan pernah perduli dengan mereka karna Aku yang menjalani hidup ini Aku yang akan meraih surga bukan mereka aku yang menjalani hidupku bukan mereka , karna aku menyadari sesungguhnya engkau imam dan cinta pertamaku", ucapku

"terima kasih sakura chan allah telah membuka hatimu aku sangat bersyukur mempunyai istri yang baik seperti mu setelah sekian lama kita harus bertarung dengan ujian dari tuhan ", ucap naruto

"kita akan bisa bertahan jika kita saling menguatkan , jika kita saling memotivasi karna kita adalah satu jiwa dan satu nafas ", ucapku

"nanii dari mana kau dapat kata kata itu sakura –chan ", ucap naruto

"kau mau tau , aku dapat dari mamah dedeh hahahhah", ucap ku

Wajah suamiku tertunduk

"ada apa naruto-kun", ucapku

"apa kau tidak tulus denganku", ucap naruto

"aku hanya bercanda naruto karna kau adalah cintaku", ucapku .

Aku mendorong kursi roda suamiku pada malam itu setelah kami makan malam aku meminta shina yang memimpin doa makan bersama

"shina –chan coba yang memimpin doa makan ibu mau lihat ", ucap ku

"ia ibu shiina memimpin doa yaaa", ucap shina

"ayo shina nii aku sudah lapar " , ucap hanami

"wah hami-chan sudah lapar yaa", ucapku

Kamu makan bersama , ada hikmah di balik setiap musibah yang ku jalani hal ini membuat ku semakin bersyukur itulah arti dari cinta sejati aku hanya bisa bersyukur meskipun naruto tak mempunya sayap, tapi kami tetap bahagia karena hidupku memperjuangkan untuk berjihad di jalan tuhan ya itu mengurus anak anak dan suamiku.

Semoga para pembaca bisa mengambil cerita cinta ini

The end


End file.
